lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
In Memory Of...
The skeletal remains of a young boy missing for 30 years are found in an apartment building, and the killer needs to be found by digging up some repressed memories. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * Richard Venture as Defense Attorney Douglas Greer * Mark Hammer as Judge Randall Welch Guest cast * Mary-Joan Negro as Julie Atkinson * Michael Higgins as Thad Messimer * Rosemary Murphy as Catherine Messimer * Tresa Hughes as Doris Keegan * Richard Hamilton as Ed Conover * Richard Kuss as Sergeant Dominick McFadden * Doug Stender as Huston * Colin Fox as Peter Martin * John Braden as Linford * Mitchell McGuire as Carl Lawler * Hildy Brooks as Jane Lawler * Adam LeFevre as Joseph Kelly * Stan Lachow as Elliot Woods * Tom Kemp as Heller * Kevin O'Morrison as Judge Patrick Spector * Anne O'Sullivan as Dash * Larry Attile as Anderson * Gwen Shepherd as Knox * Robinson Frank Adu as Armstrong * James Michael McCauley as Reni * Marylouise Burke as Estelle * W. Benson Terry as Insley * Billy Van as Detective * Paul Singer as Bailiff * Jack Mungovan as Officer Wheeler (uncredited) References References Quotes "We have an obligation to investigate." "At the expense of my client’s reputation? This man has led an exemplary life." "Or he hasn’t, and nobody caught him." : - Defense Attorney and Benjamin Stone "What'd he say?" "He told us to go to Hell." "Well, at least he's got a way with words." : - Donald Cragen and Mike Logan Background information and notes * Based on the George Franklin case. In September 1969, Susan Nason disappeared from her hometown of Foster City, California. Her body was discovered outdoors a few months later, showing signs of a violent death, including a crushed skull and a smashed ring that seemed to indicate she was warding off a blow; a bloodstained rock was found nearby. Police never made an arrest for her murder. Twenty years later, during an hypnosis session in the early 1990s, Franklin claimed that she remembered repressed memories of being with Susan and her father George on the day of the murder. She said she had watched her father rape and kill Susan, and that he had threatened her too. Franklin was initially convicted of first-degree murder, but it was overturned once the court learned Eileen was hypnotized prior to recovering this memory, and that Eileen's recollections matched erroneous newspaper accounts rather than the true series of events. * The Law & Order: Special Victims Unit third season episode "Repression" also deals with repressed memory, and the damaging effects of hypnosis. * This episode was later adapted into the Law & Order: UK episode "Buried". Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes